Spoiled Cream
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Tails' new invention goes wrong and turns Cream bad. She's now a good girl gone bad. Can Tails change her back?
1. Chapter 1

Spoiled Cream

"Oh Creamy" Tails smiled "Your so cute!"Tails said as he pressed his lips on hers for a shot yet passionate kiss.

"Bleh" Sonic said.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" Cream smiled "You just are up set because you haven't enjoyed love the way Tails and I do!"

"Yeah, that's the reason"Sonic said and rolled his eyes. A waitress came up to there table.

"I'll have a coffee" Sonic said to the pink hedgehog waitress

"And I will have the cherry cheese cake" Cream smiled "And my boyfriend will have the same thing" The waitress finished writing nodded and walked away.

"You always know me Cream!" Tails said.

"Ugh..." Sonic said trying to change the subject "That waitress was kinda cute!"

"Well I didn't think so" Tails smiled.

"I think maybe I should ask her out!" Sonic smiled.

"Sonic that would be great if you started dating!" Cream said.

"We'll see" Sonic smiled as he slipped on his water.

"This is such a cute cafe" Cream smiled as she looked around the pink _'Cafe Mew Mew'_

"It's a little to pink for my taste, but If the food's good then I'm good" Tails said "After we are done here we should go to my place! I have this new invention and I think it will work!"

"What's it going to do?" Sonic asked.

"It's going to make turn animals into other animals!" Tails smiled "I wanted to turn into a rabbit!"

"No Tails!" Cream said "I think I should turn into a fox!"

"I guess that would still work..." Tails chucked "I can't imagine what it would be like if I was a bunny"

"Either way it's going to be strange" Sonic said "I'm just being honest" Tails rolled his eyes. After wards Sonic asked out the waitress whose name was Amy, and she said yes. The three friends went to Tail's workshop.

"Okay babe, just stand here" Tails said as he put Cream on a plat form.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Cream asked nervously.

"You'll find out if you feel pain in any random area..." Tails said "Ready?" Tails asked and Cream nodded. Tails pulled on the lever and flashing lights were going off.

"Cream...?" Tails said as he looked around.

"Ahhh!" Cream screamed. There was smoke around, Tails did his best to move away the smoke. Tails ran up on the platform not seeing and thing and he tried to find Cream.

"Cream?" He asked again and then he tripped on something furry. "Cream!"Tails said and hugged her while they were both laying on the floor.

"Tails?" Sonic asked "Is everything alright?"

"Cream! She's passed out!" Tails said as she shook Cream "Cream!" Tails felt tears in her eyes "Cream! Wake up!" Slowly her eyes began to open. "Cream!" Tails smiled.

"Ew!" Cream said as she got up "What in the world was I doing on the floor?" Cream asked angry.

"Um... Cream?" Tails asked and bit his lip "You know what, I don't even care that your mad. I'm just so happy your okay!" Tails said as he got up and hugged Cream.

"Ew get off, of me! NOW!" Cream said. Tails unhooked Cream and starred into her eyes in a confused look. "Did I give you permission to hug me?" Cream said sassy.

"No... but I never need to get permission to hug you... your my girlfriend" Tails said more confused.

"Well not anymore! How could I date a two tailed freak?" Cream said as she fixed her clothes.

"You love my Tails!" Tails said sadly.

"haha like anyone would love your fuzzy weird things! And where am I? I'm leaving!" Cream said as she flipped her ears and walked away.

"What-"Tails asked "What happened..."

"It looks like something went wrong, she's not a fox!" Sonic said.

"She's not a fox! She's a bitch!" Tails said angry and followed Cream.

**I hope you guys like this... Should this be a one-shot or a story? Review it telling me what you think.  
**

**Peace and Muffins**

**Pasta**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasta: So Tails tell the readers how you are feeling?

Tails: Shitty.

Pasta:I've been there, done that. But things always have a way of working them self's out.

Tails: So your saying everything is going to be okay in the end?

Pasta: I can't tell you the ending! That's like wrong!

Tails: Come on! PLLLEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE?

Pasta: No! You will just have to read to find out what happens! OKAY GO!

Start READING here!

"Wait!" Tails yelled "Cream stop!"

"What do you want from my life fox-thing?" Cream said angry.

"Cream!" Tails said "This isn't you!Your insanely sweet, and nice and kind!"

"You can not tell me who I am!" Cream said.

"Cream!" Sonic asked "You really have changed! Who are you?"

"I am Cream the hottest rabbit alive!"the bunny flipped her ears once more.

"I can agree with that!" Tails said as Sonic hit him on over the head. "Ow..."

"Now if you losers are done adoring me, I'm going to go!" Cream said as she left.

"Bye Cream..." Tails said sadly but Cream didn't reply.

"What happened...?" Sonic asked.

"Some thing went wrong... you don't think I'm a two tailed freak, do you?" Tails asked.

"Well..."

"Sonic!" Tails gasped.

"I'm just playing! Your not a freak" Sonic smiled.

"I've got to find out what happened!" Tails said as he sat down on his rolly chair and starting typing on his computer.

"Well..."Sonic asked "Is Cream going to be okay?"

"She should, but something went wrong and some how her personally a changed instead of her physical appearance" Tails sighed.

"Can you change her back?" asked Sonic.

"I might, but I have to get her back on the plat forum"

"Well lets go find her!" Sonic said.

"But she could be anywhere around the city by now"

"Then we will find her!But lets look on the bright side" Sonic smiled as Tails glazed at him "I have a date with Amy tomorrow night" Tails sighed. _Why did I have to change her? Why couldn't I love the way she was?_ Tails thought.

"Lets go find a hare!" Tails said as he got up and him and Sonic ran out the door.

"We do you think she would go?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure but we will have to look everywhere!Sonic your fast! You could all around where ever you want!"Tails said "Please find her Sonic!" Tails begged.

"Fine, Fine I will go look for her" Sonic sighed and dashed.

"Thank you Sonic" Tails said, Obviously Sonic couldn't hear him say that, but Tails felt hopeful.

End of chapter 2

Pasta: So what did you think?

Tails: Okay, I guess... I feel like the biggest piece of crap!

Pasta: Chill Tails! I can't give out to much info but just relax!

Tails: I'll try my best!

Pasta: Well Tails that's all the time we have. Catch us next time on 'Spoiled Cream'

Tails: This isn't a show!

Pasta: Whatever just tell them to review.

Tails: Yea, do what that

Pasta: You are as bad as Sonic at telling people to review. Whatever, bye!

Peace, Love and Bieber

Pasta :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pasta: For this chapter you will need to know there ages. Sonic = 19, Tails=16 Cream=14 and Knuckles= 22.

Knuckles: I'm in this chapter?

Pasta: Sadly, yes. Your going to help out our friends!

Knuckles:I'm not a helper!

Pasta:Your helping!

~Start reading here~

After about twenty minutes of waiting for Sonic, Tails heard his ring tone. Quickly Tails picked it up.

"Sonic! Did you find her" Tails asked.

"Well, yes" Sonic said as he rubbed his back nervously.

"Well where is she?"

"Um, she's in the club..." Sonic faked a smile over the phone.

"How'd she get in?" Tails said shocked. "She's under aged!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Sonic grinned. Tails was confused.

-Ten minutes later-

"So you want me" Knuckles said "To make you and Tails fake ID's?"

"Yes!" Sonic said.

"Please Knuckles, this is the only way to get Cream back!" Tails begged.

"Fine, but I don't think you could pass for 21, Sonic could. But sorry Tails you couldn't..."

"Then we will have to find a way to get me in..." Tails grinned.

"I wish I could help you but I don't know how to make fake IDs..."Knuckles sighed.

"Maybe I could.." Tails said "Can I see your ID?" Tails said as Knuckles handed him his ID."Oh this is easy! But... how could I get in?"

"We could stuff you in one of those big bags, so..."Sonic smiled "then you could go in"

"I guess..." Tails sighed. "Let's go to back to my workshop" Tails and Sonic went to Tails' workshop and Knuckles followed just in case he could be of help.

"Now I will need to photocopy this, edit it around and"Tails pushed a button and out of his machine came a ID for Sonic the Hedgehog that says he's 21 "Here you go Sonic!" Tails smiled.

"Okay now what about you?"Sonic asked as Tails got a puzzled look on his face.

"I guess"Tails sighed "We have no choice to use the bag idea... how am I going to fit into a bag?"Tails asked.

"I have a plan!" Sonic grinned._ Oh what is he up to_? Thought Tails and Knuckles.

End of chapter 3

Pasta:I really gotta work on the length of my chapters.

Tails:Yea you do!

Pasta: haha. Next chapter is going to be fun!

Tails: -rolls eyes- Okay lets get to the 'byes' and the 'thanks you's' and the whatever you have to say

Pasta: OKay bye! I want to say **I don't own the Sonic characters**... but one day I will! Mahahaha! Jk :)

Peace and Muffins

Pasta :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pasta: Whats up guys?

Tails: Nothing much

Pasta: You know in spanish its 'nadda mucho'

Tails: Wonderful, but were not in spanish class we are on the internet.

Pasta:Hey you learn something new every day! Anyway lets get to the story! Woot woot! :)

~Start Reading here~

"What's going on?" Tails asked nervous for Sonic's reply.

"Okay we will need a stick of butter,a trampoline, a huge suite case and a bucket of feathers!" Sonic smiled.

"No!" Tails said.

"You haven't even heard the plan yet!"

"I know its going to hurt me and or someone else" Tails said.

"Your right...you never let me have any fun!" Sonic sighed. "What about a fake mustache, a janitor's suite and trash can!"

"Sounds better... I guess" Tails smiled "But where are we going to get that stuff?" Tails asked.

"Well you see" Knuckles grinned "I have this friend..."

~Ten minutes later~

"Im the janitor" Sonic lied in his english accent. He was having fun dressing up and pretending to being a janitor "And I'm going in to clean up and help along things" Sonic grinned. He wasn't sure what Janitors say, but he could fake it.

"Alright go in" The man smiled as opened the red rope allowing them to go in.

"Cherrio!" Sonic smiled he pulled the trash can into the club. "Alright were in Tails" Tails popped his head out to see everyone in the club they were drinking and dancing and smoking. His eyes scanned the room for a specific rabbit.

"There she is!" Tails said as he pointed to Cream. Tails climbed out of the smelly trash cans, he then ran up to Cream. Cream was wearing a black leather shorts and a tube top.

"Cream!" Tails said.

"Leave me alone!" Cream snapped.

"We have got to get you back to my workshop to change you back!" Tails said as he grabbed Creams arm and pulled on it.

"Don't touch me!" Cream screamed "I hate being touched" Cream said as she pulled her arm back.

"Cream what are you doing?" Tails asked shocked as he noticed she had a pipe in her mouth.

"I'm smoking pot!" Cream smiled as Tail's eyes widened.

"Weed? Your smoking Weed?" Tails said shocked "Why!"

"You know what we say, Smoke weed everyday!" Cream said.

"It's 'You know what we say, Party everyday'!" Tails corrected her.

"Who care's I'm still going to do it anyway!" Cream said.

"No your not!" Tails said "I won't allow it!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Cream yelled.

"This!" Tails said as he grabbed the pipe from her and threw it on the floor. Then Tails stomped on the last remaining pieces. Cream face changed to annoyed.

"That stuff is a lot of money!" Cream said angry.

"Cream, It's illegal!" Tails yelled.

"So is robbing the bank but people do it anyway!"

"Lets go to my workshop!" Tails demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Cream asked.

"A life time supply of friendship?"Tails faked a smiled hoping it would work.

"No... I'm tired!" Cream sighed "I want to go home!Take me there!"

"Fine, lets go" Tails sighed as he picked up Cream and walked out of the club.

~End of Chapter 4~

Tails: What did you do?

Pasta: Oh Tails quit your whining.

Tails: Why did you make Cream smoke marjana?

Pasta: You should blame Family Guy and Futurama, I've been watching those since I was 9

Tails: But she's 14...

Pasta: So I have a friend who's 14 and she's smoked pot like 3 times.

Tails: Have you done it yet?

Pasta: Well..

Tails: Gasp!

Pasta: I'm just playing, I haven't done it yet. Well we gotta go now, next chapter Vanilla's in it. Bye :)

Peace and Muffins

Pasta


	5. Chapter 5

Pasta: So your back! Well I will give you what you came for. RRRRRREEEEEEAAAAADDDD!

~Normal POV~

"Carry Me!" The first time Cream asked.

"I'm not going to-"

"Carry ME!" The second time Cream demanded.

"Fine!" Tails gave in as they bot tip toed out of there as Tails picked up Cream. His feet were tired from running around all day. He swirled his tails and went up in the air. Finally Tails got to Cream's house.

"Wait right here" Tails said to Cream as they were at Cream's door step.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Cream snapped.

"Okay, just stay here and I will be back in a few minutes!"Tails said as he walked into Cream's house."Vanilla!" Tails yelled as Creams mother ran down the stairs.

"Hello Tails, have you seen Cream anywhere around?" Vanilla asked.

"Yea, about that" Tails said nervously "You might hate me for what I'm about to tell you but-" Tails said as Vanilla cut him off.

"Oh Tails, I could never hate you!" Vanilla smiled.

"Um, Well"Tails searched for the words inside his head "Um, well Cream isn't her self today..."

"What do you mean?" Vanilla asked.

"Um" Tails scratched his head "Its not a perment thing, but just today she's a little... off..." Tails faked a smile.

"Okay, so what should we do...?"Vanilla asked.

"You should just stay out of her way, and I'll fix everything" Tails explained.

"Alright, I guess I could do that"Vanilla said as she walked up the stairs. Tails walked out side.

"I'll show you your room" Tails said as they walked inside the house and into Creams room.

"This is my room?"Cream said shocked. Tails nodded. "But- Its all girly and sweet!"

"Your all girly and sweet!" Tails smiled.

"Ew no I'm not. And Im not your girlfriend and don't try to tell me other wise" Cream said annoyed as a little light blue chao ran up to her "Chao!" Cheese said as he began to lick Creams face.

"What is this?" Cream asked snobby.

"That's Cheese, isn't he adorable?" Tails smiled as he petted Cheese.

"If adorable means sickening, then yes its very adorable. And Cheese is a stupid name!"

"You named him!" Tails said.

"Who was I?"Cream asked annoyed.

"That's why we have to change you back!"

"Why would I want to go back to a life, where I was a goody billion shoes?"Cream sighed "You know maybe under all that niceness, I was bad all along"

"Cream I didn't know you could be this deep..."

"Well, I have my moments!" Cream said as she examed her room "Okay the walls I want to paint really dark blue, almost black... but dark blue"

"Were not changing your room, were changing you!" Tails was very annoyed at this point.

"Don't count on it!"

~End of chapter 5~

Pasta: Ugh Cream is annoying me in this story... -Says under her breath-little bitch

Tails: So... what's going to happen in this?

Pasta: Well you will have to read and find out

Tails: I kinda can't because it's the end of the chapter, not the other way around

Pasta: And were out of time! Bye :)

Peace and Wait! I almost forgot Tails can you your review thing?

Tails: Sure, Review and Be sure to keep wearing your smile :)

Pasta: Bye, yea I don't feel like doing my signature today... I'm lazy I am pulling an all-nighter which are always fun but they make me lazy. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**BLAHHHH WRITERS BLOCK! AHH JUST START!**

* * *

"Your annoying me" Cream said angrily. "Ugh I need a drink..."

"No alcohol and No Drugs!" Tails put his hand over the door so Cream wouldn't open it.

"Why!" Cream said and took an angry deep breathe

"Cream, there's more to life then alcohol" Tails said annoyed.

"Yea... But not much"

"Let's go to my workshop" Tails said.

"NO!" Cream said "Your a pushy ass-whole"

"You should know a lot about ass-wholes!" Tails said he just couldn't hold it in anymore "Considering you are one!" Cream gasped angrily.

"Leave! Now!" Cream demanded.

"Not until you come with me to change you back!" Tails frowned at Cream "We're leaving now!"

"Why do you want me to go to that weird machine?"

"Because I care about you..." Tails sighed. "Your nothing like the girl I used to know"

"Well, Im better then that girl" Cream said "Anyway this is my room, my rules. And my room really needs some redecorating. Just go Miles"

"Alright..."Tails said sadly. It took a moment to get threw his brain "Wait! You called me Miles, you remember me!" Tails said happily.

"So... where are you going with this?" Cream asked,

"Now that you remember everything, your going to want to change back right?" Tails asked hopefully.

"That's were you're wrong!" Cream said as Tail's frowned.

"Why?"

"Maybe I did like you before but I'm different. Time has a way a changing things. And honestly, I like you anymore" Tail's felt a tear in his eyes from those words.

"Cream, please let's just go and change you back... to normal" Tails said hoping Cream would come along.

"No! Just leave, i'll be fine by my self"

"Well, if you feel that way... I guess... I will go..." Tails said sadly as he looked at the floor. He slowly and sadly walked out Cream's house._ If Cream doesn't want me anymore then I can't do anything about it..._ Tails thought to himself. Tails walked out side in the dark streets. _Wait what am I doing? _

"I'm not going to give up that easily" Tails said as he turned around back to Cream's.

* * *

**Okay, finally I got this thing up. This was just something to get done with my boredness. Haha that's not a word. Anyway you guys should take my poll if you haven't already. Well no one has anything to say (Well really I have nothing to say for them) So bye guys. !**

**Pasta  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think Normal POV is getting boring. So I've got my buddy Tails here!**

**Tails: Hello.**

**Okay so you're here, so I really want to say sorry for the late update. Fire Truck writers block. Okay read.**

**~Start over here~**

Tails POV

I looked down at the side walk. I failed. I'm such an idiot, it's already dark. Knuckles and Sonic are home already. Sigh. My brain stared to run. Maybe I shouldn't give up. I mean if we all gave up we would all think rocks make good hats. Suddenly I ran to Cream's house. Oh god...I knocked on the door. Vanilla opened the door.

"Hello Tails" Vanilla smiled.

"Can't talk now" I said as I ran up stairs. I opened Cream's door. She was lying on the bed. The room was fitted with smoke. I coughed and tried to blow the smoke away.

"Where do you get this stuff?" I asked Cream. Cream giggled.

"Haha..." Cream giggled more "You have not one... but two tails" She laughed more, not in an mean way.

"Haven't I always had two tails?" I asked once more. Cream just giggled. "Are you... high?" I asked hoping to get a no.

"I- I am not high" Cream giggled "I am low..."

"Let's go to my workshop" I asked once more hoping to get a yes.

"But- But why?"

"So we can change you back and your not a pot-head. Let's go" I said as I grabbed her hand and ran flew her to my workshop.

"Stand here" I said as I pulled her onto the little plat forum. I pushed a buttons causing the machine to turn on. Smoke came out just like the first time. Oh God I hope this works. I heard screaming. Oh shit. "Cream?" I said as I looked around, but I couldn't see much because of all the smoke that was there. Did it work?

**Alrighty then. Sorry about the short chapter, and sorry about the cliffhanger. Actullay I working on a brand new story, its fouced all around Shadow. I might post it evenullay. For '50 ways to make a girl smile' fans I'm sorry about the late updates on that, but its insanely hard to write. I have to think of ways then think of stories that match and then try to make them longer. So sorry, man I am saying sorry a lot. You people should be angry at me... Ahh well. Take my poll if you haven't already. I don't own these characters, SEGA does. Bye People  
**

**Pasta :)**


	8. Rhythm of Love

**Review this chapter if your sister annoys the hell out of you! Seriously? She's like two years older then me and she needs to grow up! She deleted my profile (I shouldn't of left my computer on...) but I got back at her :) I will make a new profile soon. Anyway I will give you guys what you came for.**

* * *

I'm scared right now. Cream is in that death machine and it's all my fault. I'm such an idiot,"Cream?" I asked softly yet scared.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Cream yelled.

"Cream?" I asked again. I ran up to the platform, to see how Cream was. I was scared, I'm such an idiot. Sigh. Once again there was smoke EVERYWHERE! I feel horrible, "Cream?" I yelled. Once again I fell to the floor. Hard...

The smoke left the area. She slowly opened her eyes. "...Cream?" I asked scared.

"Where-Where am I?" She looked around.

"In my workshop Cream" I said as she unexpectedly hugged me tight. I didn't mind hugging her back.

"Oh Tails!" Cream smiled as I patted her back.

"Are... Are you back to normal?" I asked nervously as a a grin appeared on my face.

"I- I think... Maybe?" She unhooked with my arms and put her hand on her head.

"You should be" I smiled as I went up to the computer to check if it worked out well. If the HTML power cord was pro-enloged in the highdro-17g cord then she would be okay.

"So... What in the world happened?" Cream asked as I looked at her. I smiled, she was back to normal. Without answering her question I ran up to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"Your back!" I smiled as I stopped spinning and kissed her "I am so sorry Cream! I tried to change you but I was stupid and I love the way you are!"

"Your not stupid Tails!" Cream smiled. She walked over to the radio and hit the play button. I heard guitar strumming.

"What are you doing?" I asked Cream as she took my hand and started to dance with me.

_"We may only have tonight,_

_But till the morning sun you're mine. All mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love" _The radio sang as Cream was dancing with me. I smiled widely at her.

"I love you Tails" Cream smiled. My eyes widened.

"I love you too" I said. She put her head on my chest. I smiled at the fact I got to tell her I love her. I didn't get the chance to tell someone else that I love them. But that doesn't matter anymore, I'm happy now that's all that matters. This is the rhythm of love!

* * *

Short and Sweet. Okay so yesterday I heard this insanely cute song that reminded me of Cream and Tails. After I finished listing to it I was like SOLD! It's going into my story. Somehow. Well I'm glad I got to use it. The song is 'Rhythm of Love' by Plain White T's. I don't own that song, like I don't own Cream, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Vanilla and Cheese. I really don't own anything... I must be a loser... Whatever. I love you guys! If I haven't already told you guys I love you here it goes. Hey, hey you! You! yes you! I love you!

Do you want to know something strange? This isn't even one of my best stories and it gets all the hits and stuff. Eh... I think maybe Cream and Tails stories get like the most stuff? I'm not sure. I hope you liked this. This was my favorite chapter out of the whole story. Well I guess its time for me to go. Bye people!

Pasta :)


End file.
